Dark Demise
by Ryou 'Sweetie' Bakura
Summary: Rated M for gore. No actual pairings. Terror filled rainy night


**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own any of these characters. They are owned by Kazuki Takahashi._

A storm raged throughout the city of Domino, Japan. No sane person would be out in it, including the white haired teen known as Ryou but more commonly referred to as simply Bakura. Even he remained indoors but as he looked out the window of the small one story house he and his darker half shared, one could see that he'd been worried. After sighing, he turned away from the window and turned out the lights in the house before getting into the bed and attempting to sleep.

Another white haired teenager, looking slightly older than the previous teen was seen running through the night through the rain. He was already soaked through the clothes he had been wearing, his normally spiky white hair came down to below his shoulders and stuck to the sides of his face. The eyes that were usually narrowed in anger or contempt were showing nothing but fear as he ran. He ran for his life as he heard laughter behind him. He slid into an alleyway as fast as he could then winced as he scrambled to hide behind a dumpster. He tucked himself in the corner and tried to control his breathing so he wouldn't be heard. He pushed his bangs out of his face and watched as the tan blond male walked down the alley as if searching for him.

"Oh, Bakura…" The figure said in a sing song voice as he looked around the area, twirling the Millennium Rod in the fingers of one hand and carrying something heavy in the other. "I know you're down here." He said softly, walking past where Bakura was hiding.

Bakura shivered as the rain continued to hit his skin and winced a bit, rubbing his ankle lightly. He wondered how far it would be to get to Ryou's and his house but he didn't want to drag him into this mess. He shook his head then carefully snuck around the dumpster he had been hiding behind. However, he didn't get very far before a hand was sunk into his white tresses and yanked him backwards into the other's hold. Bakura yelped when he was thrown onto the ground, hitting his head in the process. He blinked and tried to back away from the other male. "Let me go, Marik. You've got what you've wanted now let me g-" He was cut off as Marik put a foot on his throat then stared at the other feeling his eyes water.

Marik tsked as he looked down at Bakura and smirked when it looked like the thief was having trouble breathing. He grinned psychotically as he pushed down more on his throat, watching him trying to fight to get away. When the thief's movements became sluggish, he released the pressure then knelt down next to him and watched him cough as he tried to get his breath back.

Bakura gasped when the other had moved his foot then coughed heavily trying to get up. He was taken off guard when Marik grabbed his left arm and pushed the rest of his body on the ground, his face in a puddle of water, the rain seemed to have gotten heavier and threatened to choke him every time he coughed, wincing painfully as he tried to breathe.

Marik giggled in sick delight as he took the dagger out of the Rod and jammed it through Bakura's arm, enjoying the pained scream that followed and watching the crimson liquid flow. "I'll teach you not to run." He growled in his ear as he wrenched the blade out and licking the blood off.

Bakura couldn't help the scream that came from him when the other male had stabbed it through his arm, he could feel one of the bones shatter as the Rod went through and came out. He whimpered softly then tried to push himself up on his uninjured arm but gasped when Marik kicked him in the side. "Fool! I'm not done with you yet." He grinned before grabbing his ankle and pulled him closer to himself. He frowned when Bakura kicked out at him, causing him to catch both then twisted until he heard a crack then watched as Bakura threw his head back and screamed once more.

Marik snickered then set the Rod to the side before tearing the thief's shirt off and sitting on him. Soon after, he brought it down once more to go through his left shoulder. So far, that emitted the loudest scream yet and there was more thrashing at the thief's part.

Bakura panted heavily as the pain dulled to a burning sensation after Marik pulled the Rod out again, then summoned as much strength as he could and threw MArik off him then got back to his feet, wincing as he knew that one of his ankles was broken but wasn't sure of the other. As soon as he was standing, he took off and ran down the road, ignoring the pain the best he could. As he ran, he heard a strange sound from behind him. He looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened upon seeing the chainsaw in Marik's hands. He nearly lost his balance then stumbled slightly before running more, tears dripping down his face. Before he knew it, he was pounding on the door to the Kame Game Shop, hoping that someone would answer. "YUGI!" He yelled for the pharaoh's Hikari as he turned around to be face to face with the chainsaw and Marik behind it. "Enjoy your death, thief." He said before shoving the chainsaw in Bakura's side then yanking it away before the door opened and Bakura fell backwards into the house before pressing his hand to his side and coughing up blood that dripped down his chin.

Both Yugi and the pharaoh had heard everything and opened door as Bakura fell in the house, his whole body covered in blood. Yami walked around the thief then checked his pulse. It was low but not too low. He frowned then moved Bakura's hand from his side, earning himself a whimper of pain from the other. He then looked at the thief's face, his heart breaking at the expression. He was openly crying but at the same time he couldn't breathe. "Calm down, Bakura." He then looked at Yugi. "Call an ambulance then call Ryou. Now." Yugi nodded and did as he was told then came back and helped the pharaoh get Bakura cleaned up and praying that he'd make it.

Bakura fought his best to stay conscious but everything just hurt so bad. He knew that he was still crying though he was losing the feeling in most of his body and that made him cry harder. He didn't know what he did that pissed off the other so much to want to kill him. He coughed and winced at the pain it brought from his side. He could see Marik still standing there turning the chainsaw back on and throwing it towards the three. Bakura ignored his body's protests as he quickly pushed himself up and narrowly caught the handle before falling on his stomach on the floor. He looked around to see their shocked faces and cowered when Yami approached him. They both looked up when the heard the gasp from the thief's Hikari.

After Ryou had gotten the call from Yugi, he had hurried over. He was worried about Bakura and it showed in his eyes. He arrived at the game shop to see the door standing open and a substance that looked like blood had had been smeared over it. He took a few steps inside to see a rather large puddle of blood by his feet. He whimpered slightly as his eyes followed the trail then saw the thief himself laying there. He gasped lightly then ran to his side and fell down in it then stared into Bakura's pain-filled eyes. He then took in the other injuries and started crying himself. "Bakura…You can't die…" He said through his tears as he watch the thief suffer. He could vaguely feel when the paramedics pushed him away from the thief. He backed up and sat by Yugi burying his face in his arms and crying to himself as Yugi tried to comfort him. "He'll be fine, Ryou." Ryou gasped though it was hard since he was crying and trying to breathe at the same time. He looked at Yugi then took the Millennium Ring out for him to touch. It was getting oddly cold. "He won't make it, Yugi.. He's fucking dying." He cried more. "The Ring usually has a warmth to it but it's fading fast." They could only watch helplessly as Bakura fought for his life but was quickly failing. He had already lost too much blood. Yugi shook his head as he looked to the blood all over the floor. It would take a long time to get it cleaned up, but he then helped Ryou up. "We should head to the hospital, Ryou and pray for Bakura."

Ryou stood beside Yugi then nodded. "Yeah…" He replied softly before getting to his feet. He could feel the thief continue fighting for his life. "What did he do to piss Marik off so bad?"

Yugi sighed and shrugged. "I don't know…" He then pulled Ryou away from the mess and went to the Pharaoh. "Let's go."

Yami looked at the two and nodded before walking down to the hospital. They arrived about thirty minutes later, Ryou occasionally whimpering. They walked into the waiting room and Yami went up to the window to let the nurses know who they were. One of the nurses looked up to him. "It appears that your friend, Bakura , is currently in surgery." She replied while watching him. Yami nodded after asking if they could call him when Bakura was out then went back to where Yugi and Ryou were sitting and told them what the nurse had told him.

About three hours later, a doctor approached and looked at a folder. "Are you friends or family of Bakura?"

Ryou looked up to him. "I'm his brother and these are our close friends."

The doctor nodded then sat down with the three before glancing to the folder. "Bakura is in stable condition right now. It doesn't look like the chainsaw got any major organs either. " He then sighed and rubbed his eyes. "From what we could see, it looks like he was repeatedly raped." At this Ryou put his face in his hands. "Oh, ra…" The doctor glanced over to him before continuing. "He lost the child he'd been carrying." Yami's eyes widened as he listened to what the doctor said. "B-Bakura was…pregnant?" He asked quietly. The doctor nodded. "Yes, but as I said he lost the child."

Ryou whimpered lightly at the news. "He was missing for six months…"

The doctor looked at him. "That's about how far along he was." He replied before standing up. "He should be awake now. Any of you want to visit with him?"

Ryou looked from Yami to Yugi before nodding and leaving with the doctor. The doctor opened the door to the room for Ryou then closed it when Ryou went inside. Ryou remained by the door looking at Bakura laying on the bed. He moved closer to the bed and put a hand on the other's being careful not to touch the IV.

Bakura looked up to him before looking down, his hair covering his face. "Everything hurts…"

Ryou sighed softly then sat down next to Bakura. "I know it does, Bakura."

Bakura looked to him then wiped his eyes. "I'm scared. I shouldn't be but I am." He whimpered as he looked to his side. "He k-killed her." He growled as tears fell from his eyes, not even bothering to wipe them away.

Ryou sighed softly and kept his hand on Bakura's. "He raped you and held you hostage for six months."

Bakura glared at the Hikari. "Don't you think I don't know that? I'm fully aware of what he did to me. But I fucking let him!"

Ryou closed his eyes, letting the other to yell at him. "He kept you captive and probably drugged, Bakura."

Bakura continued to glare at him. "I was never drugged_, Hikari_."

Ryou looked into Bakura's eyes then lifted up the thief's arm and pointed towards a few marks over the skin. "Your eyes lack what they usually have and you have those marks on your arm." He replied before walking away from him.

"R-Ryou?"

Ryou sighed and glanced at him. "What is it, Bakura?"

He turned around when he heard a strangled yelp and a thud and saw Bakura on the floor, trying to get to him. He sighed then helped Bakura back on the bed. "Be careful." He frowned when Bakura clung to him and cried harder than he ever did.


End file.
